What Happened With The Wine
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, set six months after. Ceodore's behaviour shows why teenagers really shouldn't drink...though Kain wasn't complaining much.
1. Chapter 1

_After writing 'The Art of Rejection and Restraint' I kind of fell in love with the Ceodore/Kain pairing, so I've churned out another. I love putting people in drunken situations, so here you go! Enjoy, hopefully._

* * *

><p>"You first!"<p>

"No, you!"

"Hey, ladies first!"

"Sexist!"

"How on earth is that sexist?"

"Oh, shut it." Ursula Fang Lieden smoothed down her dress and rolled her eyes at her godbrother Ceodore. He and his parents had journeyed to Fabul to visit Yang and the family; they had not seen each other since work on the towns ruined by meteorites had finally been completed. At this moment in time, Ursula and Ceodore sat in Ursula's bedroom (which, for a High Monk's daughter's, was surprisingly girly), with a bottle of wine that Ursula had swiped from her mother Sheila while she was cooking. Said bottle was currently in Ursula's hand as she struggled to open it. "Ugh, how does anyone do this?" she grumbled.

"Here, you'll cork it at that rate." Ceodore reached out a hand and twisted the cork out easily. "How did she not see you?"

"No idea, but thank goodness she was using the frying pan at the time, so there was no chance of a walloping with it!" Ursula fetched two glasses and poured the deep red liquid into them, handing one to Ceodore. "So, go on. You have to tell me that secret you promised me ages ago!"

"You suck," Ceodore sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking at that time, telling you that. Can't you just tell me yours first? Then I won't feel so embarrassed, I hope..."

The Fabul princess tossed her hair back and snorted. "You, embarrassed? You're supposed to be the crown prince of Baron!"

"Doesn't stop me from being embarrassed!" Ceodore took a sip of wine. "Please, Ursula. Mine is so much worse than yours."

"Oh, okay...fine." Ursula drained half her drink and wiped her lips. "We're still on romance, right?"

"Yeah."

"Right, well mine is that I've been secretly seeing someone." She laughed at Ceodore's shocked expression. "What?"

"You said you'd never go for any of the monks!"

"He's not a monk, he's one of the servant's sons. Don't look at me like that, Ceodore! We go out every now and then and just...talk, I suppose."

"Talk?" Ceodore raised a blonde eyebrow. Ursula blushed.

"Well...maybe more than that."

Ceodore collapsed into spluttering laughter. "Oh, Ursula! You're so naughty!"

"I know, I know..." She fidgeted uncomfortably. "I shouldn't be doing it, I know. Master- I mean, Father will go mad, but I can't help it. He's so nice to me, and I think I might be in love already."

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want anything happening to you."

"I can look after myself," she smiled, topping up her glass and Ceodore's. "Okay, you tell me yours now. It can't be that bad."

"I..." Ceodore stared at the liquid in his glass and bit his lip. Almost half a year ago, when on the True Moon, Ceodore had let slip that he had a deep secret, and since then Ursula had been nagging him to tell her. He was so embarrassed about it that it made her want to know more. "Go on," urged Ursula. "Maybe I need to get you drunk first."

"No, no...I'll tell you in a minute." Ceodore drained his glass and shuddered. He wasn't a wine fan, but Ursula had insisted they have a drink, as teenagers do. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone about what I told you!"

"I promise. Do you?"

"I do. Now tell me, idiot! You've got me on tenterhooks!" Ursula leaned forwards eagerly and twisted her hair round her fingers. "Please? I promise I won't get mad or laugh or anything."

"I...well, I'm in love too."

"I figured. Who's the lucky lady?"

"...No lady." Ceodore blushed bright red as he said this. "There never has been one, and never will be..."

"Ohhh. You're coming out of the closet."

"If you want to put it that way, yes. I'm coming out of the closet. I didn't want to, ever, but there's only so much I can take. I feel so ashamed of myself, Ursula."

"Why?" Ursula frowned. "Why should you be ashamed of being gay?"

"It's a bad thing, I know it. Nobody else I know is the same as me."

"Nobody at all? Not even your mystery man?"

"I'm pretty sure he's about as straight as they come. Besides, age would be a major problem."

"Oooh, he's an _older _man! Is he dishy?"

"I think so, of course."

"What does he look like?"

Ceodore thought about this, trying to word it so Ursula wouldn't twig. "...Um...blonde, brown eyes. That's all I'll say."

"...You know, you're crap at trying to hide things. I know perfectly well who you're talking about."

"Y-You do?" Ceodore smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand, but Ursula just giggled shrilly, pleased with herself.

"How many guys do I know who are older than you, blonde and have brown eyes? I suppose you're now going to tell me he's Uncle Cecil's best friend and he's the captain of the Red Wings?"

"U-Ursula! Please be quiet!"

"Oh, loosen up!" She flapped a hand at him and took another sip of wine. "Right, let me piece this together. You love Captain Highwind, but you think that being gay is bad. Why is it bad? You didn't really answer that."

"I just know," Ceodore muttered. "I have to carry on my family's name, and to do that I must have a child. I was told that from an early age. To not do so would bring shame on my family."

"You can always adopt."

"Yes, but then they would not be of royal blood and they would have to marry a prince or princess. It would be the only right way to do it. I...I don't know what to do. There's only so much I can take of seeing him and not being able to say anything."

"He came with you here, right? Tell him now, or I could do it for you!"

"No, thank you!" Ceodore went white at Ursula's cheeky expression. "Please don't!"

"But you _have _to say something eventually, or it'll tear you up inside!"

"Ursula, I'm scared! The guy could never love me, I'm just a boy! _Boy _being the operative word! If Kain were the same as me I'm sure I'd know by now!"

"Maybe he's just as scared as you are. _Talk _to him."

"I can't."

Ursula cocked her head to the side, then raised an eyebrow. "In that case, let us get wasted!"

* * *

><p>Kain hadn't really wanted to come along to Fabul. He still felt guilty for his actions all those years ago and did not completely accept the monks' heartfelt acceptance that he had changed. <em>How could anyone forgive me? <em>he thought as he sat down on the bed in the room he had been staying in for the last few days. The only reason he came was to watch over Ceodore at Cecil's request, as the King would be very busy and would not be able to spare the time. Kain hadn't seen the young prince for most of the day and he wasn't in his own room, so the weary Dragoon heaved himself up to go look for him. It was about ten o'clock at night and Cecil and Rosa had already gone to bed. _If I were Ceodore, where would I be...? Probably with Ursula, knowing him-_

He was cut off by a loud shout of laughter and the sound of a door slamming before Ceodore and Ursula stumbled into view, giggling incessantly. Kain wrinkled his nose as he detected the strong scent of alcohol on them, and he stepped forward, gripping Ceodore by the shoulders firmly. "You need to lie down," he told him. "What do you think you're doing, drinking where anyone could see you?"

Pfft!" Ceodore burst into another fit of giggles. "So what?"

"You're coming with me. Ursula, go back to your room."

"Whatever," she grinned. "I'll give you two some, um, _alone time!" _ She staggered away, laughing to herself; Kain rolled his eyes and started back to his room, practically steering the very drunk prince. He always had Ursula down as one to start trouble and wasn't altogether surprised that she had dragged Ceodore into it; he was so easily influenced. Kain barged open the door to his room and sat Ceodore down on the bed. The prince grinned to himself and flopped back, arms behind his head. Kain rolled his eyes again. "Where did you get alcohol from?" he asked.

"Aunt Sheila," Ceodore slurred.

"It's wrong to steal, Ceodore."

"I didn't steal anything...um...Ursula did it, and, um...I forget."

"I'll have to inform your father."

"Oh, no..._please _don't. I'll do anything for you as long as you don't tell him!" Ceodore whined. Kain, from his position at the other end of the room, leaning against the door, raised a fine eyebrow.

"What do you mean, you'll do anything for me?"

"_Anything," _Ceodore replied, sitting up and giving Kain a smouldering look. Kain bit his lip and forced himself to look away. He hated how he felt for the prince. He, the Red Wings captain, had fallen for Ceodore a good few months ago, but he wisely said nothing. Ceodore was only just sixteen; he could not risk anything, and besides, who said Ceodore swung the same way? No, it would never happen. He was just drunk and didn't know what he was doing.

Ceodore began to rise from the bed, and Kain said firmly, "Ceodore, sit down," but Ceodore ignored him and shakily walked over to Kain, standing in front of him and smiling up at the Dragoon.

"You have nice eyes," he murmured.

"I'm s-sorry?" Kain stammered.

"I said you have nice eyes- whoa!" Ceodore swayed and would have fallen had Kain not caught him quickly. "Mmm...you're warm..." The prince snuggled into Kain, who suddenly stiffened and threw Ceodore's arms off him in a panic.

"N-No," he insisted. "I'd best take you back to your room, Ceo-"

"I want to stay with you," Ceodore purred. He stepped towards Kain again, who shook his head and quickly sidestepped him. Ceodore scowled. "Stop it. Stop moving away from me!"

"This isn't right, Ceodore! Look, let me just take you back to your room, and you can sleep it off, and-"

"No!" Ceodore shouted, making Kain jump in surprise. "Why can't you just let me...let me...oh, forget it!" He stormed back to Kain's bed and sat down on it, putting his head in his hands. Kain breathed a sigh of relief and moved to sit on a chair, feeling his cheeks to assure himself he wasn't blushing.

Ceodore didn't move for a good while, and eventually Kain grew worried, and he rose from his chair to approach the trembling prince and kneel in front of him. "You should sleep," he murmured. "You have no idea what you're doing right now. Go back to your room, get some sleep, and you'll feel much better in the morning, hopefully."

Ceodore raised his head, his eyes a little unfocused. Kain forced a smile onto his face. "You okay?"

Ceodore said nothing, but leaned in a little. "Ceodore-" Kain warned, but before he could finish, Ceodore's lips had collided with his own forcefully and he had grabbed the Dragoon's head to prevent him moving away.

All Kain's thoughts of restraint melted away and he kissed back just as hungrily. Ceodore moaned in response and thrust his tongue into Kain's mouth, tightening his grip on Kain's hair. Kain winced as his hair was pulled a little, but he concentrated on Ceodore; his hot mouth, his moans. He knew it was so wrong, but he couldn't pull away. It felt too good. Despite being drunk, Ceodore was a brilliant kisser.

He only pulled away when he felt one of the prince's hands move out of his hair and down his body, eventually trying to slip down the waistband of his leggings. "I don't think so," Kain said, shaking his head. "You're drunk. This...this shouldn't have happened."

"Then what's _this?" _Ceodore ran a hand over the straining bulge between Kain's legs, making the older man shiver. "I think you want more, Kain..." he murmured in his ear. Kain shivered pleasantly at the sensation.

"C-Ceodore, please...you're so young. You don't know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing," Ceodore murmured. "Now, my ass isn't gonna fuck itself, so what are we doing about this?"

Kain spluttered incoherently at Ceodore's frighteningly bold statement. He felt his pants tighten considerably and bit his lip. "I can't," he insisted. "I'll admit, I like you a hell of a lot, but I can't go and do that, Ceodore-" He stopped speaking and gasped as Ceodore leaned in and kissed his neck softly. "Oh, fuck it!" Kain groaned, surging up and pinning Ceodore to the bed. Ceodore let out a drunken chuckle and kissed Kain again, shoving up the Dragoon's tunic to reveal his firm muscles and tanned skin. "We're going to regret this in the morning," Kain murmured against Ceodore's lips, shivering at the touch of the prince's warm hands to his chest.

"I won't," Ceodore whispered.

"You're so young..."

"You don't care."

Kain thought about this for a moment. Then he nodded slightly. "I suppose I don't, do I?"

"Kiss me again," Ceodore begged. He tugged Kain down again for another deep kiss and ran his fingers through the Dragoon's hair, loosening the band holding it in place and letting the lustrous golden locks tumble down his back, his shoulders. Drunk as he was, he was vaguely aware of wanting to be gentle; he had waited a long time to do this with Kain. "Please," he whispered, "I want more..."

"I know," Kain whispered back. "It's just...hard. You don't know what you're doing. Can't this wait till the morning? If you still feel the same way...then maybe, we'll-"

"I don't _want _to wait!" pined the prince, batting his eyelashes.

"Tough." Kain had made his mind up. His momentary lapse of keeping his lust in check had passed and he knew it was wrong to take advantage of Ceodore right now. "You can stay in here, if you want." He moved off Ceodore and tugged his tunic back down, smoothing it out. "Stay where you are; you can have the bed. I'll-"

"Stay with me?"

"W-What?"

"Stay with me...please?" Ceodore stuck his bottom lip out.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor. It's fine."

"Kain..."

"_Sleep, _Ceodore." Kain rolled his eyes and crossed the room to open a door leading into an adjoining bathroom when he heard a gasp; he turned round quickly to see Ceodore had gone white and had a hand to his mouth. Kain rolled his eyes again. "In here," he said, gesturing to the bathroom, and Ceodore stumbled past him, just getting there in time. _Oh dear...I'll have to tell Cecil. He'll kill me if he finds out and I never said anything. _Once Ceodore had finished, Kain put him to bed, then left the room to find the one Cecil and Rosa were staying in. _Um...oh, yes. I remember. They were in the room below Yang and Sheila's. _

He reached it in a few minutes and tapped gently on the door. There was no answer, so he pushed it open quietly and poked his head round, whispering, "Cecil? Are you awake? Cecil...?"

"Kain?" The soft voice behind Kain made him jump. He turned round, rubbing his chest, to see a sleepy-looking Cecil pushing his hair back from his eyes. The King cocked his head to the side in a curious fashion. "Is everything okay?"

"Where on earth did you come from?"

"I heard noises...I thought it might be Ceodore, so I got out of bed to look..." He yawned. "I can't find him, though."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. He's in my room."

"Why?"

"He's...well, to put it bluntly, he's wasted. Ursula had somehow gotten hold of some wine." Cecil groaned and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry too much," Kain assured him, "he's in bed now, not in the best state, but in bed at least. I have no idea about Ursula."

"I hope nobody saw him," Cecil murmured. "It wouldn't do at all to have him embarrassing us in front of anybody."

"There was nobody around."

"I can be thankful for that...ugh. He causes me no end of trouble. I'll give him a warning, but no more, since this is his first time. Please look after him for the night. Thank you, Kain. You really are a valuable friend."

_You wouldn't think that if you knew how strongly I felt for your son... _"You're too kind, Cecil."

Cecil smiled gently. "I should let you go back and check on Ceodore, shouldn't I? And I am tired..."

"Get back to bed then. I'll see you in the morning."

"Indeed. Goodnight, Kain." Cecil touched him on the arm as he passed him, a fleeting smile still on his lips. _Oh...he took that well. Best get back to Ceodore..._

The prince was sound asleep when Kain returned, lay on his front with a little smile on his face, hugging the blankets to his chest. _I know I said I would sleep on the floor, but...he looks so cute lying there. I'd love to cuddle up to him...fuck it. The floor doesn't look too comfortable._

Ceodore stirred as Kain slid into bed behind him and draped an arm over his waist. "Mmm...hello."

"Shhh...sleep." Kain kissed the back of Ceodore's neck and chuckled when Ceodore turned round, snuggling up to him. "Goodnight, Ceodore."

* * *

><p>When Ceodore woke up, his head felt fuzzy and his mouth was incredibly dry. <em>What on earth happened? I remember drinking, but- <em>

He opened his eyes and yelped in surprise, jumping backwards and falling out of bed. He landed on the floor with a thump. "K-Kain?" he spluttered.

Kain raised his head from the pillow, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"What am I doing in bed with _you?"_

"Oh, don't sound so mortified," the Dragoon grumbled, propping himself up on an elbow. "You got drunk last night and you came onto me."

"I _what?"_

"Yep. You came onto me...and I went along with it."

"Did we...did we...you know...?"

Kain shook his head. "No, we just kissed. If we did have sex, we wouldn't be clothed." He tapped the space on the bed and Ceodore hesitantly sat down. "Don't worry. We don't have to do anything. You pretty much threw yourself at me last night, but if you'd rather forget about it all, that's fine."

"Is that your way of saying you don't like me?"

"No, of course not! I do like you, Ceodore. I like you a lot. I have done for a while. I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't...I mean, you're only sixteen and I'm thirty-nine! But I can't deny my feelings for you, and I don't know if you only acted that way because you were drunk or...I should stop. I'm rambling."

"No, it's fine." Ceodore reached out with a shaking hand and touched Kain's cheek. The Dragoon froze in surprise but did not pull away. "I don't remember anything I did last night, and whatever it _was _I did, I'm very sorry. Thanks for telling me how you feel. I've always felt the same way about you. The question is, would my father allow it? I'm the heir to the throne, so it's expected of me to have a child..."

Kain sighed. "You're right. It would be best to forget this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Last night shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Ceodore stood up and grimaced. "I'll go back to my room now." He sighed, then left the room without a backwards glance.

_Well, that went well, _Kain thought to himself, rubbing a hand over his face. How he had wanted Ceodore to stay with him, and possibly take things from last night further...but Ceodore was right. Cecil would most likely oppose it. The King was by no means homophobic, but it was true that it was in Ceodore's best interests to marry a woman and have a child. _Ugh...such is life. Still, it looked easy enough for Ceodore to just walk out._

In fact, the only reason Ceodore didn't look back was to disguise his tears. He had walked out in floods.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed after that 'little incident,' as Kain called it, had happened. Life went on as normal in Baron Castle; Kain took the Red Wings out on their usual missions, Cecil and Rosa went about their royal duties, and Ceodore continued to get himself in trouble as he always did. He had received a rather severe warning from his father about his drinking and told he would be soundly punished if he did anything of the sort again. At this, Ceodore had begun to cry, thoroughly startling Cecil and making him think he was too hard on him. Of course, the actual reason Ceodore cried was because he was convinced he had blown his chances with Kain for good, and Cecil telling him off had reminded him of what he and Kain had done. He remembered everything.

Kain was rather subdued as well, and it was something that Cecil happened to notice, being the older man's best friend, but Kain was obviously mute as to what was wrong with him. The Dragoon wished so badly that he hadn't sent Ceodore away. Love was a relatively new emotion to him, and he was convinced he felt like he loved Ceodore. Lust wasn't new; he had had his fair share of one night stands when he was younger, but nobody serious and he never stayed with anybody permanently. There had been a time when he and Rosa had dated, but somehow it just didn't feel right, and he had left Baron for a time to collect his feelings. Upon returning, he found that Rosa had fallen for Cecil in Kain's absence, and Cecil felt very guilty and apologised profusely, but Kain had kept telling him it was fine, that they were suited for each other.

But now, Ceodore...Kain felt that this time it wasn't lust. _And what would Cecil say if I mentioned it to him? Ceodore has barely spoken to me since we returned from Baron...he would not want to speak to me now. It would only drag everything up again..._

"You okay?"

Kain's head snapped up. He had been deep in thought, sat in the Red Wings' quarters, and it was Ceodore who had spoken as he popped in to grab something he had forgotten. He frowned at Kain. "You don't look so good."

"What do you mean?" Kain asked mildly. "I feel fine."

"Are you sure? You're very pale. You should go to the infirmary if you're sick."

_Only sick with love... _"I'm fine, Ceodore."

"Okay, okay." Ceodore moved towards a table and picked up a leather pouch, attaching it to his belt. "By the way, Father has been talking about finding me a bride."

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah. It sucks." Ceodore checked his reflection in the mirror and fiddled with his hair. "I don't want to go along with it, but I have to, for all our sakes."

"Yeah, I guess." Kain kept his eyes firmly on the floor as he said this. "Good luck."

"I'll need it. This is gonna be a long ride." Ceodore grimaced. "Well...I'll see you later, Kain."

"Bye," he murmured. Ceodore left the room quickly, and Kain put his head in his hands and groaned. This was _not _what he needed at all.

* * *

><p>"Father, do I have to?" Ceodore protested. He and Cecil were having a walk in the courtyard, having what the King called 'a father-son conversation.'<p>

"Of course!" Cecil laughed, patting his son on the arm. "I know you will be nervous, but it is about time you started thinking about marriage."

"I'm sixteen!"

"You're old enough to marry, Ceodore."

"You got married when you were _twenty!"_

Cecil frowned. "Is something troubling you?"

"Well, I..."

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you? I realise we don't see each other as frequently as I would like, for we are both busy people, but if I could spend more time with you I would. Honestly, I would. You understand?"

"I do, Father."

"Good." Cecil smiled. "Now, was there something you wanted to say? Are you just nervous?"

"I...well, yeah. I'm not used to girls." Ceodore shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really speak to anyone except the Red Wings."

"I have noticed, yes. You should try and gain a little confidence in yourself! You have the looks, to start off with-"

"Father, I look about twelve!"

Cecil laughed merrily. "Twelve! You do crack me up sometimes!"

"It's true. I look so young. No woman would want me. And to be honest, I wouldn't really want to marry a princess. It'd just be so _traditional _and all that."

"You could not marry a princess anyway, son, unless you chose to marry Ursula-"

"No thank you!"

"Yes, I...don't think that would be wise. You two fight so much. Ursula, however, is the only princess in the world right now, since neither Edward nor Edge have any daughters. No, I would not have you marry royalty anyway. A regular woman would be perfect for you."

"Why?"

"Well, so you have a taste of how others live. You have had luxury throughout your life and not everybody has that. I'm not saying you have no idea what it is like not to be royalty, but what you don't know, you would do well to. So...we had best get the word out that you are eligible, yes?"

Ceodore sighed. "...Yes, I suppose so."

"Ceodore?"

"N-Nothing. It's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed after the 'father-son conversation,' and much to Ceodore's dismay, he had to begin to get out a little more and meet other girls when his Red Wings duties didn't call. Cecil and Rosa were highly excited that Ceodore was starting to grow up and would often ask him tedious questions when he came back from town, and he would do his best to make something up, for most of the time he just went to the pub and had a few drinks, too reluctant to make any effort. And what was the point in even trying, when his heart belonged to Kain and Kain only? Ceodore didn't _want _to get married, full stop! There was only so much longer he could hide it from his father. He had debated pretending to see a girl, and secretly see Kain, but he knew it would be horrible to put a girl through that.

Ceodore and Kain were speaking regularly again now, though Ceodore noticed that Kain often seemed pale and tired now, often being distant and not always paying attention. _He must be ill, _Ceodore thought as he inspected himself in his bedroom mirror. _He's always so white now, he can't be well at all. I wonder what's wrong...maybe I should ask him._

_I'm worried...is it my fault? Does he still feel he same way I feel for him? And if so, is it my fault? _

With a sigh, Ceodore left his room and headed for Kain's, hoping the dragoon was there, for he hardly ever was.

Fortunately, he caught Kain just as he was coming out. "Everything okay?" Kain asked him, leaning against the doorframe.

"Um, yeah...you busy?"

"No, I was only going to go to town for a drink. Do you want to come in?" He gestured to his room.

"Please."

Kain nodded and stepped back into his room, gesturing again for Ceodore to come in, which he did. Kain crossed the room to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink, offering one to Ceodore, which he declined, not wanting to embarrass himself again. "Right," Kain murmured when he had sat down, "is something the matter?"

"Well, I've been thinking about everything, Kain, and..."

"And?"

"And I've decided to tell Father about me...it doesn't matter if your feelings towards me have changed. I just want him to know that I'm gay."

Kain nodded. "I knew you wouldn't keep it a secret much longer. And my feelings have not changed at all. When will you tell him?"

"Tonight. I'm sick of having to meet girls all the time and let them down. I do feel bad for it. I still feel like me being the way I am is bad, but I know that there's nothing I can do about it and I should just accept it."

Kain knocked back the rest of his whiskey and set the glass down. "Tread carefully. You don't know how he will react."

"I know, I know. But since Fabul, I've missed being near you. I remembered what happened, and yeah, I made a real fool of myself, but I enjoyed how it felt. You're a good kisser."

"As are you," Kain replied, smiling his first true smile in weeks. "So, when you tell Cecil, if he accepts it, what will you do then?"

Ceodore squirmed in his seat. "Well, I'd like to start a relationship...with you."

Kain's head snapped up. "Really? Despite the age gap and the problems we've had?"

"It only makes me want you more," Ceodore giggled. He got up from his chair and approached a frowning Kain. "Your age doesn't bother me. You're smart, and you're strong, and sexy...I'd love to be with you." He sat down on Kain's lap with another giggle; Kain almost jumped out of his skin. Ceodore wound his arms round Kain's neck and nuzzled him affectionately. "Please, Kain?"

Kain's eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy. The love of his life was sat right on his lap and had started to kiss his neck and jaw. He was trying so hard not to show how aroused he was at this, but he couldn't stop a needy little moan slipping out. "Oh, you like that?" Ceodore asked.

"Y-Yes," Kain gasped. "And yes...I'd love to be with you too, Ceodore..."

Ceodore smiled widely. "That's great! Now, where was I...?"

"No, Ceodore." It took all of Kain's willpower to stop Ceodore from kissing his neck again. "I want your father to know before we do anything. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I understand." Ceodore clambered off Kain with a little chuckle, sitting beside him instead. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. It'd be best not to lose control though."

Ceodore grinned, amused. "I know. I can't help it. You must think I'm just a horny teenager."

"I was the same at your age," Kain replied with a grin of his own. "I was mad for sex, to be quite honest with you, and I found the fact that afterwards I could go round town in my armour and nobody would recognise me was brilliant."

"Boys or girls?"

"Both. I wasn't fussed at all. Cecil thought I was an absolute maniac, but I couldn't help myself. Once I'd done it one time I was hooked. I only stopped when the real adventures began, all those years ago."

Ceodore couldn't help laughing. "You, a nympho? I can't imagine it!"

"I can't imagine it now, either. I could have caught anything!"

"Eww!"

"Gross but true." Kain reached out and stroked Ceodore's cheek. "I've changed though; I'm not the sex crazed kid I once was. I wouldn't pester you."

"No, that'll be me!" Ceodore laughed. "When I get some confidence, mind."

"We'll take everything as slow or as fast as you want."

"We'll see." Ceodore stood. "Right, I'd best go find Father and drop the bombshell."

"Good luck with that."

"I'll need it. I'd give you a kiss goodbye, but you said we shouldn't do anything."

Kain smiled gently. "You can kiss me if you want." He stood also and took the prince into his arms, leaning in and kissing him lovingly. Ceodore sighed softly and closed his eyes, arching a little into Kain's much taller frame. It was but a brief moment they shared, but when Kain pulled away there was such warmth sparkling in his brown eyes, Ceodore knew he was the one. He couldn't help a little giggle slipping out, then he waved at Kain and darted from the room, trying to conceal his blush.

* * *

><p>Ceodore poked his head round the throne room door, his heart hammering and his head spinning out of nervousness. "F-Father?" he called softly. Cecil, leaning to the side in his throne, seemingly in deep thought, jumped and opened his eyes. "Yes?" he said, frowning. His eyes fell on Ceodore and he smiled. "Ah. How are you, Ceodore?"<p>

Ceodore edged his way into the room and shut the door behind him. He approached his father and sat down on the raised platform the thrones were situated on. "Father, I...I've got something to tell you."

"Fire away."

"I...I don't like meeting all these girls."

Cecil raised an eyebrow. "Why so? This is the first time you have complained since you started to make yourself available."

"Well, that's the thing. Father, I...I don't think I like girls." Ceodore looked up at Cecil to observe his reaction. If Cecil thought anything, his face did not betray it; he sat there looking a little blank. He remained silent for about a minute and Ceodore shifted uncomfortably, waiting nervously for his father's answer.

Then Cecil said quietly, "How long have you known?"

"A while. I always knew something wasn't right. Is it a bad thing, Father?"

"Not a bad thing, no. An inconvenience, maybe, since our family name should be carried on for many generations. However, there is nothing I could do to 'force' you to change. It would not be right, and I could never do such things to my son."

"So...you're okay with it?"

"It will take some getting used to, but yes. I'm okay with it." Cecil smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair. "You should have told me earlier, then I wouldn't have sent you traipsing through town after girls."

"In truth, I mostly just went to the pub."

"Oh...fair enough, I suppose. Well, you had best start traipsing around after _boys _then!"

"I've already found one."

"Ah." Cecil raised an eyebrow again. "Care to share with me who he is?"

"You won't like it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"I'll try not to get mad."

"But you will."

"Then why even tell me you have found somebody?"

"Good point."

"Tell me, Ceodore. I am most curious." Ceodore groaned softly and hid his head in his hands. His answer was so muffled Cecil didn't hear him. "I'm sorry?"

"...Kain," Ceodore muttered.

Cecil gasped. "K-Kain?" he whispered. "You are serious?"

"Yes."

"Well, I...I knew Kain was partial to either sex, but I never imagined..." Cecil ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "This _is _a surprise. Does he know?"

"He feels the same way about me."

"And he...never told me?"

"He thought you would oppose it completely."

"No, I wouldn't. Not at all. On the contrary, I support your decision. I know Kain will take good care of you. He's much older, I know, but if you believe it won't get in the way, then I wish you luck." Cecil smiled at Ceodore's expression of utter shock. "Be good to him. He is easily hurt. I wouldn't want him, or you, to end up being upset. Please come and tell me if you encounter any problems, and I will do my best to assist. I have known Kain a long time."

"Yes...thank you, Father!" Ceodore jumped up and hugged his father, who chuckled softly and wrapped an arm round him. "I didn't think you would be so supportive."

"You are my only son. If I opposed you, I might lose you forever. All I ask is that you keep it on the low down when out with the Red Wings, so it doesn't get in the way of your mission, and if you choose to...you know..."

"No, I don't know."

"Well, give yourself to him..."

"Oh!"

"If you choose to do that, be careful. That's my fatherly advice out of the way; what you do with it is up to you."

"Thank you," Ceodore said again. He released Cecil and ran out of the room, almost running into Kain, who had been listening at the door. The dragoon's face split into a wide grin and he hugged Ceodore tightly. "I'm so glad!" he laughed. "I couldn't ask for anything more than that."

"I know, it's brilliant!" Ceodore snuggled into Kain and sighed. "I don't care who knows now. No doubt Mother will want to know what's going on, so I should expect a bombardment of questions from her tomorrow."

Kain chuckled softly. "Yes, I imagine so...and what would you like to do now, if anything?"

"Um, well...we could just go for a walk or something. Spend some time out of the castle. That's be nice."

"I agree," Kain replied, releasing Ceodore and smiling at him. "Let's go then." He turned round and began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait. One minute." Kain turned round again with a frown. Ceodore's eyes were roving across the corridor, as if counting the people. Then he stepped forwards, grabbed Kain and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Kain spluttered against his lips in surprise but Ceodore would not relent, and eventually Kain melted into him, kissing back with just as much passion. He could feel numerous pairs of eyes fixed on them but he barely cared till Ceodore pulled away from him, wiped his lips and laughed at the bemused stares of the castle staff and Kain's red face. He shrugged and took Kain's hand. "Out and proud!" he giggled so everyone could hear, before dragging Kain out of the castle.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after Ceodore and Kain left, Rosa slipped into the throne room, looking rather confused. Cecil looked up from his paperwork and smiled at his wife. "Where have you been?" he asked mildly.<p>

"Oh, one of the white mage trainees had some questions, so I've been tutoring her for the past hour. Anyway, what's all the commotion outside? All the staff are whispering among themselves."

"Really? I had no idea anything had happened." Cecil set his paperwork aside and patted his lap with a cheeky expression; Rosa giggled and approached her husband to perch herself on him. "Well, Ceodore was in here not long ago..."

"Yes, I just saw him and Kain hurrying off towards town." Rosa wound her arms round Cecil's neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "What did Ceodore want?"

"He had something to tell me...I suppose I had best tell you as well. Ceodore just came out."

"Came out? What do you-" Comprehension dawned on Rosa's face and she blinked rapidly. "_Really?" _she exclaimed. "Our little boy?"

"The very same."

"Oh, Cecil...I hope you weren't angry with him."

"Not at all, my love." Cecil gazed into his wife's eyes and smiled softly. "It may present some problems when it comes to heirs, but that can be thought about later. Anyway, Ceodore also told me he and Kain are romantically involved."

"_Kain?" _spluttered the Queen, almost falling off Cecil's lap. "Kain…?" she repeated weakly. "How on earth did that happen?"

"I have no idea, and it's no business of mine, but I don't see any problem with it. How about you?"

"N-No...no problem at all, I just...I didn't expect Ceodore to fall for Kain, his captain, of all people..." Rosa shrugged. "If my boy is happy, then I'm happy, and I'm even happier knowing that Kain has finally found love after all those years of him 'whoring himself around,' as we used to call it."

Cecil laughed loudly. "Yes, he was quite the 'whore,' wasn't he? The amount of times we had to drag him out of the pub...he was unbelievable! Mind you, he was having fun, so I suppose it wasn't all bad, but at the same time it was reckless of him to sleep with so many people."

"I hope he treats Ceodore right..."

"I'm sure he will. Kain has a heart of gold." Cecil wrapped his arms round his wife and pulled her in a little so her head was resting on his shoulder. "If anything happens, he will have me to answer to."

"Mmm...I wouldn't worry too much though. Let Ceodore take care of himself."

"Yes, you're right."

"I always am."

"Don't get like that, Rosa!" the King laughed.

"Whatever," she smiled, leaning in to kiss Cecil softly. "You know I'm right. You just don't want to admit it."


	4. Chapter 4

Ceodore was positively thrilled at his father's acceptance of his relationship with Kain, and didn't care who saw them together now. Kain on the other hand was still a little shy, and his face remained as red as a tomato for the most part of their jaunt through Baron, as Ceodore insisted on holding his hand. "You don't have to show off, you know," he murmured to Ceodore when they stopped into the pub for an evening drink.

Ceodore frowned. "Why not? I want everyone to know."

"I understand that, but you're the crown prince. You have to keep up a respectable appearance, and using me as your arm candy won't help."

"Hmmm…" Ceodore put his mug down on the table and shrugged. "You're right, I suppose, but I'm just so happy, you know? And I can use it to stop girls from fawning all over me now." He chuckled as Kain's expression of slight disapproval became one of amusement. "I'm sorry, Kain. I guess love makes us do stupid things."

"You're not wrong there."

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Me? I suppose so, now I think on it...your mother might have told you that I dated her when we were younger-"

Ceodore almost spat out his mouthful in shock. "W-What?" he gasped. "She never told me that!"

"Whoops. Well, it happened, but we were quite young, so I don't think we ever loved each other like that, not seriously."

"You didn't _sleep _with her, did you?"

"Oh, goodness no!" Kain shook his head frantically. "No, she was my best friend! Besides, if I had done that, Cecil might have murdered me! He was hopelessly in love with her and hated me for a while, actually, since I got to Rosa first."

"He couldn't have dated her anyway, right?" Ceodore said. "Since he was a Dark Knight and all that, he couldn't have a relationship."

"That's right. Once he became a Paladin and rescued Rosa, the first thing they did was snog each other's faces off, quite literally. I was there. It was pretty gross." Kain chuckled. "Still, it was nice to know that they were free to love each other."

"And now _we're _free to love each other!" smiled the young prince, scooting a little closer to Kain and snuggling up to him; Kain blushed bright red again and his eyes darted nervously round the small tavern. "Stop worrying," Ceodore crooned, "it's all okay. Nobody will say anything."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm royalty…they'll probably think it's disrespectful or whatever. Trust me. Look, we can go if you want."

Kain sighed and shook his head. "No, we don't have to. I should make the most of this time with you…" He put an arm round Ceodore and kissed his brow. "We'll have to break it to the Red Wings at some point."

"Speak of the devil," Ceodore laughed, pointing to the door; a number of Red Wings traipsed in, chatting away animatedly. They froze when they saw the happy couple, looking utterly incredulous. "Hi guys!" the prince giggled, waving. Kain bit his lip and let his arm drop back to his side, looking away from his soldiers, who got their drinks, then made their way over, squeezing themselves round the cramped little table.

"What's all this about?" one of the younger ones laughed. "Looks like you and the Captain are getting a bit friendly, eh?"

"You could say that," Ceodore smirked. He punched Kain softly on the arm to get his attention, but he wouldn't look up. "Oh, ignore Kain," he shrugged, "he's just a bit embarrassed."

"A bit…?" Kain mumbled. The Red Wings just laughed.

"You should have told us you were into guys, Ceodore," another Red Wing said, "then we would have stopped playing Cupid!"

"It wasn't exactly anything I could just go ahead and reveal, what with Father and all that. He knows now, at least. I hate hiding things from him."

"Was he okay with it?"

"I think so. He didn't tell me off, anyway. He says Kain will take care of me…right, Kain?" Ceodore looked over at Kain, who still looked highly embarrassed and was concentrating hard on his mug. "Kain, what's the point in all this if you're not going to even _pretend _you're happy about me and you? Why are you so embarrassed?"

"…Thought they would laugh…"

Ceodore huffed. "I'll kick the ass of anyone who laughs, and that goes for the rest of your men!" The Red Wings paled; they had all experienced Ceodore's temper tantrums all too many times. "I'm not saying everyone has to be happy with our decision, but at the same time they don't have to say it to my face. You get me?"

"Course," a Red Wing said. "You're still our comrades, no matter what happens behind closed doors."

"Don't worry, we'll be keeping that out of the way when we're on missions."

"That's a relief. Not sure we'd want to hear creaking bedsprings all the time."

It was Ceodore's turn to blush now, prompting the team to burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Kain realised that his earlier embarrassment had heavily annoyed Ceodore. When the Red Wings decided to leave, Ceodore got up from his seat and walked out with them, not giving Kain a single glance as he did so. Eventually Kain hauled himself up as well and returned to the castle, heading to the soldier's quarters, hoping to find Ceodore and apologise. He poked his head round the door and asked one of his men, "Is Ceodore here?"<p>

"Yeah, he's in the corner," the soldier pointed out. Ceodore had looked up at the mention of his name, but when he saw it was Kain he just huffed irritably and went back to his conversation with some of the men. Kain approached and laid a gentle hand on his young love's shoulder. Ceodore did not turn round or even make any indication he knew Kain was there; the other Red Wings looked positively mortified that he was ignoring their captain. "Don't be like that," Kain murmured, bending down a little so he was level with Ceodore. "I know you're annoyed, but you don't have to ignore me…"

Ceodore scowled. "I don't really have much to say right now."

"Come outside with me. Let me explain."

Ceodore sighed and got up from his chair. "Fine." He glared at the other soldiers. "And stop staring at me, okay?"

"Sorry…"

"You will be." Ceodore stalked out of the room, leaving behind a rather uncomfortable silence. Kain threw his hands in the air in exasperation, then hurried out after him. "Ceodore!" he called after the boy's retreating back. "What's your problem?"

"What's _your _problem?" Ceodore burst out, whipping round. "Are you really _that _embarrassed about being seen with me?"

"Ceodore, I-"

"If you'd rather not be seen with me, fine, but at least warn me in advance and I'll stay the hell away from you!" the prince continued to shout. "In fact, would you prefer it if I stayed away permanently? I can do that too if you want!"

"You're over-reacting!" Kain growled, trying hard not to lose his temper. "I can't help feeling a little embarrassed, Ceodore. Same sex relationships aren't common around here, you happen to be royalty, I'm a lot older than you and you are my first relationship in well over twenty years! Of course I'm going to be embarrassed."

"Well, _you're _my first relationship _ever _and you don't see me blushing like a bloody schoolgirl!"

"Stop it. You're making a fool of yourself."

"I will _not _stop it!"

"What's going on?" came a curious voice. The Red Wings' quarters were next to Cecil's tower, and the King looked rather confused as he shut the tower door behind him. His eyes darted back and forth between Ceodore's enraged features and Kain's attempts to remain impassive. "Please don't tell me you've found a reason to argue _already?"_

"None of your business," Ceodore muttered. "Stay out of it- ow!" He rubbed the back of his head; Cecil had given him a sharp slap, as he usually did when his son started acting up. "Show a little respect," Cecil muttered. "Kain? What is happening? You seem calm enough to be able to tell me."

"Ceodore's over-reacting, that's all," Kain replied, feeling like a child, telling tales to mummy or daddy. "It doesn't matter, it'll blow over."

Cecil sighed. "Ceodore, what have you done now?"

"Nothing!" he groaned. "Why do you always blame it on me?"

"I'm not."

"You just fucking hit me, Father! Of course you're blaming it-"

"Language!" Cecil hissed. "Ugh. You don't half give me a headache, son. Go to your room and calm down, okay? You and Kain keep away from each other for a few hours." When Ceodore didn't move Cecil folded his arms and scowled. "Didn't you hear me? Go, Ceodore. You're in no fit state to resume a normal conversation."

Ceodore groaned, then turned on his heel, slowly walking away. Cecil looked over to Kain and was startled to see his old friend with tears in his eyes, trembling. "Oh, Kain…you don't have to get upset," Cecil murmured, approaching Kain and laying a hand on his arm. "It will sort itself out. Now, what was the actual problem?"

Kain wiped at his eyes with a little sniffle. "I got embarrassed in the pub and Ceodore got annoyed."

"Your reaction was natural…you have not loved in so long. Don't let it get to you. Ceodore is young and just wants the whole of your attention. In the meantime, stay where you find comfortable."

"I'm so glad you're okay with all this, Cecil…"

"I could never oppose my best friend or my only son. I love you both too much to even consider it. Arguments aside, you'll both make each other very happy, I'm sure." Cecil smiled warmly up at Kain, silently wishing for the millionth time that he were a little taller so he wouldn't have to crane his neck each time. "Are you going to be okay, old friend?"

"Yes…"

"Good, good. I suggest you head back to your own room for a while. If you want to talk about anything else, I'm a free man all day. You know where to find me."

"Thanks, Cecil." Kain smiled weakly back at his friend. Cecil nodded, pleased, then set off towards the main part of the castle, leaving Kain to head off to his room, where he sank down into his bed, letting the held back tears fall. _I'm absolutely pathetic._

* * *

><p><em>I'm absolutely pathetic…<em>

Ceodore wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sighed. He had been crying on and off for hours, since he arrived in his room, punched a hole in his door, then swore repeatedly at his dislocated knuckles. It was half from pain and half from his emotions that the prince now sobbed helplessly into his pillow. He knew he had been in the wrong. He was just desperate for everyone to know he was happy with Kain and hadn't thought enough about Kain himself. Ceodore sat up and wiped his eyes again with his good hand. He couldn't put his knuckles back in himself, and they throbbed an occasional wave of agony. The prince gritted his teeth and looked up at the clock. It was too late to go bothering the mages. _I had best go apologise to Kain then…_

He hauled himself out of bed, shook his head at the dent in his door, then opened it and stumped out to seek out Kain. Luckily their rooms weren't very far away, and Ceodore quietly opened the door, screwing up his eyes in the gloom to try and see better. Deep, even breathing from the other end of the room told him that Kain was fast asleep. _Damn. _He fumbled blindly in the darkness for the table he knew was near the door. He located the matches Kain always kept there, struck one clumsily while trying not to cry out at the pain in his hand, then lit a nearby candle, bathing the room and his sleeping love in a warm orange glow. The sudden change in light made the dragoon stir, and he rolled over to face Ceodore, opening his eyes and creasing his brow. "Are you okay?" he murmured sleepily. His eyes travelled to Ceodore's injured hand, caked in blood and looking oddly lumpy. He sat up suddenly, his eyes wide. "W-What happened?"

"I hit a door," Ceodore mumbled. Kain let out a sympathetic noise and got up from the bed to gently take Ceodore's hand between his own. Ceodore gritted his teeth as a fresh wave of pain shot through him, but he kept his eyes focused firmly on Kain's very noticeably bare chest. "This is going to hurt," Kain warned him, before pushing on Ceodore's knuckles, moving them back into place. Ceodore moaned with pain and began to tremble a little, more tears forming and spilling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," Kain murmured, starting on the second knuckle, which thankfully popped back into place a lot easier than the first. He then cast a healing spell to take away some of the pain. "Oh, Ceodore…" Kain pulled Ceodore into his arms and stroked his hair tenderly. "Why on earth did you go and do that?"

"I was angry," Ceodore muttered. "I'm an idiot. I'm sorry for being a dick. I just wanted you to be as happy as I am."

"I _am _happy, but you're my first relationship in over twenty years. Being in public with you will take some getting used to."

"Now I've calmed down, I understand. Um…can I wash the blood off my hand?"

Kain pointed to a nightstand, and Ceodore moved over to rinse off the dried blood. "I'll make it up to you," Ceodore said while drying his hands off.

"How?" Kain asked, lying back down on his bed and rubbing his eyes. "Anyway, you don't need to."

"Oh, but I do." Kain raised an eyebrow at the lustful tone that crept into Ceodore's voice. He finished drying off his hands, then got on the bed with Kain, sat in front of him. "You see, I've been a bit, well, _horny _since our little encounter in Fabul."

"Mmm…" Kain readjusted the front of his leggings in the hope of hiding the sudden rush of arousal Ceodore's words had provoked.

"So, I figure that…you know what, it's better to just show you." An unexpected surge of confidence made Ceodore lean forward a little, tugging at Kain's leggings and having them off in a matter of seconds. Kain sucked in his breath, having a vague idea of what was going to happen, but at the same time he felt a little nervous, having not had any sexual contact with anyone for years. "Don't do anything you don't want to do," he said in as normal a voice as he could, biting back a moan as Ceodore's hand traced up the dragoon's exposed arousal.

"I want this," Ceodore murmured. He shifted back a little and lowered his head to take as much of Kain into his mouth as he could. Kain couldn't hold back his delighted moan, one hand running through Ceodore's soft hair, the other fisting the bedsheets. "Ahh…oh…Ceodore…" he groaned, his head falling back in bliss; Ceodore smiled and sucked a little harder, wanting to please his older love. He hadn't done anything like this before, and knew Kain most probably had, so he was determined to do his best. He pulled his mouth off and looked up at Kain. "Am I doing this right?"

"You're doing fine," Kain replied a little breathlessly. He unconsciously jerked his hips up a little, urging Ceodore to continue.

"Okay…tell me if you want me to do anything."

"Do whatever you think will work."

"Mmm." Ceodore leaned down again and flicked his tongue across the slit, causing Kain to shudder. "You like that?"

"I'm p-pretty sensitive there…" Kain bit down on the back of his hand to muffle his noises as Ceodore continued to torture him just at the head, alternating licking and sucking. "A-Ahh…you're good at this, C-Ceodore…" the dragoon panted.

"Lucky you," Ceodore mumbled, kissing downwards. Kain moaned softly as the kisses trailed to his sac and Ceodore cupped it with his hand, massaging gently. "Bloody hell," he groaned.

"What?"

"…Been a long time since anyone's touched me there…"

"You like it?"

"Y-Yeah, course."

Ceodore moved back upwards, keeping his hand round Kain's sac as he began sucking at the head again. The pleasure was really starting to build up now; Kain knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Ceodore picked up on his increased moaning and hip thrusts and sucked harder, starting to stroke Kain at the same time. Kain threw his head back and clenched his jaw in an attempt to hold back his moans, but he couldn't. "C-Ceodore," he panted, gripping the prince's hair. "I can't last…"

Ceodore chuckled, sending pleasurable vibrations down the entire of Kain's length. "My god," he moaned. He arched his back and let out a satisfied sigh, spurting his release into Ceodore's mouth. Ceodore's face twisted at the discovery of the strange new taste, but he swallowed and sat back, wiping his lips. "Weird," he muttered. He glanced at Kain, expecting him to have practically passed out as he had been so pent up, but instead he was gazing at the prince with fire burning in his eyes, his chest heaving. "Kain…? Are you- whoa!" Kain had suddenly sat up and pinned Ceodore to the bed, attacking his neck and pushing his tunic up with fumbling hands. "I need you," Kain growled in his ear. "I need you _now." _The sudden rush of lust had consumed him as it had done when he was younger, and when that happened, there was no stopping him. Ceodore whimpered with desire, but he was a little frightened. He'd never seen Kain so feral. Kain almost tore Ceodore's tunic while pulling it away from his slender frame, and with that tossed away carelessly, he swiftly removed the prince's leggings and pressed their hot, bare bodies together as they shared a fiery kiss.

Kain only pulled away when he felt Ceodore trembling beneath him; he frowned down at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Slow down," Ceodore murmured. "You're scaring me…"

Kain clapped a hand over his mouth. "My god," he whispered. "Ceodore…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to…" He sat back and groaned, ashamed of himself. "I thought I'd outgrown my younger days…"

Ceodore sat up also and reached out to him, closing a hand over Kain's wrist. "It's okay," he said. "Just…warn me or something. Don't worry though, I was enjoying it." When Kain didn't move Ceodore crawled closer, got up on his knees and held Kain to his chest. Kain sighed softly and wound his arms round the prince's slim waist. "Sorry," he murmured again.

"It's okay," Ceodore repeated. "Hey, do you have anything we can use as lubrication?"

"Mmm. Look in the top drawer."

Ceodore let go of Kain and leaned over him to rummage through the chest of drawers beside the bed, eventually pulling out a little bottle of lotion. "This?" he asked, waving it.

"Yeah," Kain nodded. "Ceodore…are you sure?"

"Yes, more than anything. You have no idea just how much I want you right now."

Kain groaned at Ceodore's seductive tone, and took the lotion from the prince to coat his fingers with it. Ceodore lay back against the pillows expectantly and parted his legs, letting Kain slip a finger in. "Oh, god…" Ceodore moaned, "that feels really good…" Kain pushed another slicked finger in and Ceodore gritted his teeth, feeling a little spasm of pain. "Sorry, it's got to be done," Kain murmured, steadily moving the fingers in and out. "Just relax."

"Bloody hell- ow! If only you were younger…"

"Why?" Kain chuckled.

"I'd top you and be spared the pain!" Ceodore shuddered.

Kain laughed again. "I've had my fair share of being on the bottom, put it that way. It's better than topping." Gradually, Ceodore's groans of pain were replaced by those of pleasure, and he had started to stroke himself slowly. Kain smiled down at his soon-to-be lover. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mmm…oh, yes…ahh!" Ceodore gazed up at Kain through half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily. "I-I…I can't take much more, K-Kain…"

Kain smirked and removed his fingers, coating his straining length with a little more lotion, then pressed himself against Ceodore's entrance gently. "I'll be gentle with you," he whispered, stroking Ceodore's hair back from his flushed face. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Okay," nodded the prince tentatively. He wrapped his arms round Kain's shoulders, encouraging him to slowly enter. Kain couldn't help but moan helplessly at the amazing sensation of being inside somebody once more, and Ceodore's virgin passage was unbelievably tight. The dragoon looked down at Ceodore, pleased to see that his lover's face was a mask of pleasure, panting softly, clawing at Kain's shoulders with blunt nails. Once he was fully sheathed, Kain paused for a few moments to draw Ceodore into a soft kiss, their bodies trembling and skin flushed with desire. "Move…please…" Ceodore whimpered against Kain's lips. Kain complied, drawing out a little shakily and sliding back in, glad that Ceodore's pleasured moans meant he wasn't entirely out of practise. The last time he had slept with someone, he had been twenty-one and he had bedded one of the Red Wings in his chamber. Unfortunately, Cecil had chosen that precise moment to wander in as he often did, looking for Kain. He had walked in on Kain numerous times by that point, and what he saw no longer shocked him. He had just raised an eyebrow and said he'd come find him later. Kain still found the entire thing hilarious.

He was jolted back to his senses by a slight pain on the side of his neck, and he jerked his hips erratically as Ceodore sucked at his neck, raising a bruise and claiming the dragoon as his own. "Oh, Ceodore," Kain moaned, "you feel amazing…"

"I didn't think anything could feel so good," Ceodore whispered, releasing Kain's neck and gazing up into his eyes, his heavy breathing punctuated by occasional moans.

"And this is me being gentle," Kain chuckled. One hand glided up to rub Ceodore's nipple, causing the prince to squirm with pleasure. "I don't want to hurt you though," Kain added breathlessly.

"I like it gentle," panted Ceodore. "Makes it…special…" His head fell back and he moaned softly. "Oh, Kain…I think I'm getting closer."

"M-Me too," Kain choked out. He was already extremely sensitive from his previous orgasm and he wasn't going to last much longer. Ceodore's erection was being worked between their stomachs as Kain moved in and out, but he wanted to give Ceodore more. He sat back a little and wrapped a hand round Ceodore's pulsing organ, rubbing his thumb over the head and spreading the leaking pre-come. "Kain!" Ceodore cried, trembling against his lover.

"C-Ceodore," Kain moaned. "I'm coming! A-Ahh! Fuck!" Gripping Ceodore's hip hard, Kain cried out in ecstasy as he reached sweet completion inside his lover. He continued to stroke Ceodore rapidly, and Ceodore placed his own hand over Kain's, pumping faster till he too had an explosive orgasm, erupting over their overlapped hands. Kain leaned down and kissed Ceodore's parted lips tenderly, then reached over for a stray cloth and cleaned his and Ceodore's sticky hands up before settling down into the prince's arms while still inside him. "That was amazing," Ceodore breathed. Kain made a soft noise of agreement and nodded, his face buried in Ceodore's shoulder. They lay together for a good while, just enjoying the embrace, till they became sleepy and Kain carefully pulled out of his lover to collapse beside him. "I love you, Kain," Ceodore murmured, snuggling into Kain's arms. Kain nuzzled him wearily but let out a soft chuckle and kissed Ceodore's forehead. "I love you too, my beautiful little prince." They settled down under the blankets and fell into a deep, contented sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The argument is basically how I used to react- not very well, and I never listened, so you're seeing a bit of me in there!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Ceodore woke up the next morning in the happiest mood he had been in for the longest time. It was still a little dark, but there was enough light for him to gaze at his sleeping lover beside him in the bed when he rolled over. Kain's arms were draped loosely around Ceodore and half his face was obscured by blankets, but what Ceodore could see was extremely serene and peaceful. The prince couldn't believe his luck; that just the night before, Kain had made such passionate love to him. _And it felt wonderful…we have to do it again sometime…_

Ceodore snuggled into Kain's chest and sighed happily. The Dragoon stirred, tightening his hold on his lover and murmuring softly in his slumber. Ceodore couldn't help giggling. He knew Kain talked in his sleep a lot, from hearing him on the Red Wings ships when out on missions, though it was normally impossible to determine what was being said. This time was no exception, but Ceodore still found it funny. Kain shifted a little and some of his hair tumbled over his shoulder, falling into Ceodore's face; he squealed in surprise and batted at it, tossing it back the way it came. This time Kain awoke, letting Ceodore know by dipping his head and kissing his brow. "Oh, hello," the prince giggled, sliding up to look into Kain's half-lidded eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"I could not have slept better," smiled the Dragoon sleepily, pushing some of his fringe out of his face. "And you?"

"Slept like a log." Ceodore snuggled into Kain's warm chest again and stroked it with slim fingers. "You're amazing, you know?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You just are. Last night was…I can't even describe how much I loved it."

Kain chuckled softly. "I enjoyed myself too."

"It's nice to know I'm not just a bit on the side like all your other lovers were."

"Indeed. What you and I have is much more than what my childish antics used to entail. I love you too much to just throw you aside. You're very special to me, Ceodore."

Ceodore smiled. "That's really sweet." He shifted around a little to get into a more comfortable position, then suddenly started. "K-Kain…what's that?"

"What?"

"You know. That _hard-on _sticking in my leg."

"Whoops," Kain laughed. "Sorry. I get a pretty bad case of it when I wake up."

"I'm not complaining." Ceodore reached down and stroked his thumb across the head of Kain's length, loving his delighted shudder. "We could do it again if you want."

"Mmm…I'd love to." Kain leaned in and kissed Ceodore, taking the dominant position and hovering over him, though not quite on top of him. Ceodore moaned happily, letting his hands run all over his lover's toned body, tracing his firm muscles. It seemed that this time, Kain had no intentions of making their second time gentle, as he was already clawing his nails down the prince's skin and grinding their bodies together, his breathing quick and irregular against Ceodore's neck. The purple lovebite on Kain's own neck stood out clearly, and he shivered when Ceodore stroked it lightly. "Mmm…Ceodore…"

"Take me again, Kain," the prince begged. "Please…"

"Not just yet," Kain growled in his ear. He began to slide lower, chuckling at Ceodore's surprised squeal. Kain parted Ceodore's legs and kissed his inner thighs lightly, making Ceodore moan softly, shivering a little. Kain set his hands on Ceodore's hips and gently rolled him over, earning him another squeal. "Kain-?" he began, but Kain cut him off with a little chuckle and a swift grope of the prince's firm behind. "Gorgeous," Kain murmured, lowering his head and playing his tongue over Ceodore's entrance.

"Oh…my…god…" Ceodore panted, his entire body jerking and shuddering with pleasure. "Mmm…oh, Kain! Don't stop…" He pushed back at Kain, supporting himself on his bent arms; Kain smirked to himself and continued to service his little lover as best he could. _Been a long time since I've done this as well, _he thought to himself. He was pleased that Ceodore had let him do it; some of his previous lovers had flat out refused it, thinking it too gross. Ceodore obviously thought otherwise; he was still quaking and moaning loudly. The sight made Kain even harder than he was, and he couldn't refrain from stroking himself as he pressed his tongue deep into Ceodore. Ceodore's breath hitched and he choked out his lover's name, stroking himself as well.

Kain couldn't take it anymore. He had to have Ceodore. He knelt up a little, took himself in hand, and pressed against his lover's opening. Ceodore cried out, pushing himself back. Kain's length slipped in easily and they both moaned with want. "Oh, Ceodore…" Kain panted, leaning forward a little and running a hand through his lover's spiky hair, "you feel wonderful. So tight…"

"What are you waiting for then?" Ceodore whispered. "I want it hard this time."

"Fuck," Kain groaned, starting to thrust. Gentle was out of the question. Ceodore threw his head back and cried out in bliss as he was penetrated over and over. Kain tugged his head back further and leaned in to kiss him roughly, moaning into his little lover's mouth and thrusting hard. The prince trembled and shivered beneath Kain, pushing back every now and then. The whole situation was so much more erotic than the previous night, they both felt their release building up much quicker. "T-Touch me, please…" Ceodore panted, and Kain complied, snaking his hand round and grasping the pulsing, dripping organ and stroking steadily. "Mmm…I love you, Ceodore," he groaned.

"I love you too!" Ceodore tossed his head back in pure ecstasy. "I'm coming," he stammered. "K-Kain!" And with that, he exploded all over Kain's hand. Kain continued to rub for a moment, stretching out Ceodore's orgasm and making his muscles clamp down and quiver, driving him over the edge with a satisfied moan of Ceodore's name. "Oh my god," Ceodore panted, collapsing onto his front and bringing Kain down with him. Both men lay still save for the odd tremble, breathing heavily. Kain had yet to withdraw from his lover, but he was content to lie with Ceodore in his arms for now. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, smiling when Ceodore turned his head and nuzzled him. "Oh, my love," Kain murmured, kissing Ceodore's neck softly, "what would I do without you?"

"Your hand," Ceodore chuckled. Kain made to withdraw but was stopped by a sharp rap on the door.

"Kain?"

"Shit!" Ceodore and Kain cursed at the same time. Kain scrambled up quickly, threw a pair of leggings on, then hurried to the door and opened it a tad. "Yes, Cecil?" he asked.

Cecil raised an eyebrow. "I'm interrupting, aren't I?"

"Um, n-no, not really…" Kain glanced to the left, where Ceodore was busy cleaning himself up as quietly as he could. However, he fell off the bed with a thump. Cecil rolled his eyes. "I always come along at the wrong times, don't I?" he said. "I'll, um, come back later, okay? You take your time." He left quickly, leaving Kain to close the door and mop his brow in relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked Ceodore, turning to find him still on the floor, struggling into his leggings. "Thank goodness he's gone…"

"Yeah…" Ceodore stood up and retrieved his tunic, then pulled it on. "At least he didn't yell though."

"No, _you _did the yelling," Kain chuckled. Ceodore rolled his eyes and swatted at him.

"You're pretty vocal yourself, you know!"

"I can't help it. You're amazing…" Kain took his lover into his arms and embraced him tenderly. "I love you, Ceodore. Nothing stands in our way now."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing."


End file.
